


Questionnaire

by Ozymanreis



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Love, M/M, Mind Palace, Questioning, Romance, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymanreis/pseuds/Ozymanreis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insufficient data. Try again later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questionnaire

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #16: Questioning

The private life of Sherlock Holmes had become a matter of uncertainty. Ever since Moriarty's return, the detective had nothing but _questions_. 

Just as predicted, he and Jim went about their rivalry antics — the criminal would arrange murders perfectly. But every now and then one would slip through the cracks, or disobey Jim's orders, which point, all bets were off. Sherlock would go after the perpetrator, but no matter how mad they were, or whatever sentence they were facing, no one would ever give up Jim. So Moriarty walked free, and often into the detective's life, without any worry. 

And that was the befuddling part: Jim had always pestered Sherlock for his attention, that wasn't new. But now he would make plans for the two of them to "hang out." It seemed that he was getting bolder with his desire for the detective's company. 

To make organization easier, Sherlock kept matters of importance on a list in his head. If ever he got confused about his situation, he'd consult it. Check his previous answers, or perhaps answer ones still leaving him in the dark. As of right now, the list looked like this:

 

**How often do I check my list?**

Habitually. 

 

**Would I like to smoke?**

Constantly. But I've willingly denied the compulsion. **[Answer consistent]**

 

**Is there still tea in the cabinets?**

Running low. Trip to store is needed. **[Previously** : Not enough to warrant leaving the flat **]**

 

**Where is John? [New]**

At home with Mary and the baby.

 

**Could I make him get more tea? [New]**

I'll send him a text. Milk, too.

 

**What am I doing tonight?**

I was going to peruse cold cases at the Yard, but I think Jim said he wants to go for ice cream. Then maybe break into Mycroft's office for fun. **[Answer varies daily]**

 

**Am I dating Jim Moriarty?**

Yes. Yes I am. **[Previously** : Uncertain **]**

 

**Do I like it?**

He's much more interesting than anyone else. For now, it isn't a problem. **[Answer consistent]**  

 

**Does anyone know?**

Just Mycroft. He disapproves greatly. It's excellent. **[Recent discovery]**

 

**Is there a case I could be working on?**

No. There hasn't been an engaging serial killer in _weeks_. Perhaps Jim has done that on purpose, so he knows I'm free to go out. **[Answer consistent]**

 

**Do I love Jim Moriarty? [Original Question]**

Insufficient data. Try again later. **[Answer consistent]**


End file.
